


So It Goes

by picknicki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Memory Loss, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picknicki/pseuds/picknicki
Summary: Hermione really didn't think that her life could get worse than it was during the war. And then her husband loses his memory. And it seems like world just has it out for Hermione Granger Weasley.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is my first Fremione fic and I'm super excited about it. I don't have anything super important to write here but please leave me some love and tell me what you think!

Hermione Granger Weasley was not above admitting that she was afraid of certain things. Heights, monsters under her bed, and scary movies were fears of hers that had developed early in her life on the outskirts of London with her parents. But as she became deeper involved in her new life in the wizarding world, Hermione found more and more things to be afraid of.   
After first year, it was a fear of failure, something that had been looming in the back of her mind for years but had come around full bloom when she realized she would need to work twice as hard to get half the recognition of her peers from magical families. Second year brought a fear of snakes and losing her friends, the thought of not being there to help them creeping into her mind as she awoke from her petrification to find that both Harry and Ron had almost been killed trying to track down answers in the Chamber of Secrets.  
And so it went, as each school year passed, Hermione would collect more and more things to be afraid of. Things she kept bottled up in order to protect herself and to put on a brave front to be able to help her friends.   
However much she hid from her friends, she wasn’t above admitting to them today how truly terrified she was as she rushed into the waiting room of St. Mungo’s Hospital, Harry and Ginny hot on her heels.   
The portly old nurse at the nurses station was not impressed with the sight before her. All three young adults were absolutely soaking wet from the rain falling all over England at the moment. Hermione’s hair was plastered to her face, Harry was still is his Auror robes, and Ginny was heavily pregnant.   
“The psych ward is two levels down,” the nurse said barely looking up from her clipboard.   
“Listen you daft horrid look-,” Ginny was cut off by a shout from down the hallways. All four people turned their heads towards the voice coming from a bedraggled looking ginger man.   
“Hermione thank the gods you’re-“  
“George Fabian Weasley you better have a damn good explanation as to why your brother is in the hospital,” Hermione voice slowly rose in octave, her face turning an unnatural shade of red.   
“Quiet please,” the nurse shushed them from her spot at the station but the crowd ignored her.   
“It was an accident I’m sure he’ll be fine Herms,” George rubbed the back of his neck. “He’ll be back to normal in no time! Come on then, he’s not awake but you can wait with me.”  
“Sorry but only family are allowed back,” the nurse seemed to gain a sense of joy from denying the small crowd entry.  
“Listen here you barmy old witch,” Hermione’s eyes lit up with anger. “I’ll be following my brother in law to go and see my HUSBAND whether you like it or not. And if you want to deny entry to The Boy Who Lived and the captain of the Hollyhead Harpies, well then I hope you have fun dealing with Rita Skeeter.”  
Hermione smirked at the baffled look on the witch’s face and followed George down the corridor towards Fred’s room.   
“Healer Swell, this is Hermione, Fred’s wife. Mione, Healer Swell. She’s been assigned to Fred’s case.”  
Hermione shook the hand of the older woman who’s grey hairs were sneaking out of the right bun she wore.   
“I was just telling George here that Fred should make a full recover. He cracked two ribs but that’s about it. Your husband is very lucky,” Healer Swell smiled at Hermione sweetly. “Although it may take a bit of time for his eyebrows to grow back. But that’s punishment enough isn’t it?”  
Hermione let out a small laugh as she sat in the chair beside Fred’s bed, grabbing his hand and running her fingertips over the gold band on his left hand.   
“How long until he wakes,” Hermione posed the question to Healer Swell but kept her eyes on her husband. Hermione has instantly feared the worst when Ginny has rushed over from the shop to bring Hermione from work to St. Mungo’s. After nearly losing Fred in the war, she wasn’t taking any chances with his well being.   
“Pretty soon here, the sleeping potion should wear off in the next half hour,” Healer Swell checked her watch and turned towards George. “Just call for me when he wakes and I’ll check him over.”  
The slim woman exited the room, bumping into Harry and Ginny on her way out. Ginny smiled politely and then lowered herself into a chair when she finally made it into the room.   
“Good Godric this child won’t rest until they kick every organ in my body will they?!,” Ginny threw her head back in exasperation. “I can’t believe I’ve got a whole month left of this.”  
“Or longer,” George pointed out, earning him a swift kick to the shin. “Ow!! I was just pointing out the obvious!!”  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione. Since leaving school and saving the world, the two girls had become as close as sisters. Hermione had shared a room with Ginny at The Burrow for over a year before moving into the flat above the shop with Fred and George.   
“How’s my git of a brother doing? Didn’t kill anybody or burn down the shop did he?”  
“I don’t know, George, did you kill anyone today,” Hermione turned to George who defensively raised his hands at the stormy eyed look from the younger witch.   
“Mione you know I didn’t do any of this on purpose. I would clearly make the explosion much bigger if I was trying to off Freddie.”  
Hermione and Ginny both slapped George’s arms, causing a loud yelp from the ginger man.   
“Honestly George, this is a serious matt-“  
“Mione,” Harry interrupted her tirade. “Hermione, he’s waking up.”  
All four heads in the room turned swiftly towards Fred, who’s eyes shot open as he glanced around the room.   
“Forge! You absolute tosser, never scare me like that again!” George lunged across Hermione to hug his twin. “Hermione and Ginny almost killed me! Can you believe it?”  
“I’m going to go grab Healer Swell,” Harry said quickly as he walked out the door.   
The room had an air of tension to it as the group looked at Fred.   
“What in Merlin’s name happened?” Fred asked as he sat up a little straighter. “My head’s pounding and I feel like I can’t breathe properly.”  
“You blew up a batch of Dreamless Sleep in the shop. You’re lucky it wasn’t anything worse or Mione would’ve killed both of you,” Ginny grumbled from her seat. “How’re you feeling?”  
Fred’s eyes were wide as he stared at his sister, looking as if she had appeared out of thin air wearing a top hat and singing an opera.   
“Blimey Gin, you’re pregnant!”, Fred exclaimed, causing all three people to stare at him incredulously.   
“Yeah I have been for the past eight months, thanks for noticing Fredric,” Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, clearly thinking he was pulling a joke on her.   
“Granger what are you doing here,” Fred turned to the woman by his bedside, making her and George’s faces contort further into confusion.   
“What are you talking about love? Ginny got me as soon as it happened,” Hermione stared at her husband in shock. “And why are you calling me Granger? You haven’t called me that in ages!”  
Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach as Harry walked back in with Healer Swell.   
“Mister Weasley how are you feeling,” Healer Swell began waving her wand over Fred’s body as she asked him questions. “Any pain or tenderness around your body?”  
“Just my head and ribs,” Fred answered. “And the pain in my heart from finding out that my only sister is pregnant and never told me. Potter did you do this?!”   
Harry stared at Fred for a moment before turning to Ginny who now looked more concerned for her brother.   
“Well seeing as Ginny is my wife, I would sure hop-“  
“You lot got married too? How much have you been hiding from me?”  
Healer Swell stared curiously at Fred, along with the rest of the room, before asking him a final question.   
“Fred, what's the date?”  
“April 14, 1999! George and I just celebrated our 21st birthday!”  
The room seemed to freeze at Fred’s sudden declaration. Healer Swell continued to ask questions to the redhead, but Hermione could barely hear them.   
“Hermione, are you alright? You look a bit pale,” Harry asked nervously as he eyed his best friend.   
“I- I think I’m going to be sick,” Hermione quickly stood up and rushed out of the room, Ginny following her as quickly as her rounded figure would let her.   
“What’s Granger got her knickers in a twist for,” Fred turned to his twin and then to Harry, looking between them and waiting for someone to give him an answer.   
“Fred I swear, if you’re pulling some horrible prank on us now is the time to speak up,” George’s face was rigid as stone as he stared at his brother. “I’m serious, do you really think it’s still 1999?”  
“Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I? That is the year isn’t it?”  
Healer Swell sighed and looked down at Fred with a look of pity.   
“Fred, I’m afraid you’re experiencing some amnesia from an explosion in your shop today,” Healer Swells face contorted almost painfully as she spoke. “It’s actually May 20, 2000.”  
Fred turned from the Healer and looked at his twin, confusion flooding his face. George has sunk into the chair Hermione had been in and had his hands over his face, loud groans coming from behind them.   
“Oh bollocks this is bad, this is so fucking bad. She’s gonna kill me, mum’s gonna kill me. And Hermione will hex my bits off… oh good gods.”  
“George, did I hear correctly that Fred was brewing a Dreamless Sleep potion when the explosion happened,” Healer Swell asked. George popped his head up, his hair pointing in various directions.   
“Yeah, he does a batch of it every Saturday, though he’s never managed to blow up a cauldron of it.”  
“I think that the potion is what has affected Fred’s memory. You see, Dreamless Sleep is only two ingredients different from a standard Memory Altering potion,” Healer Swell sighed again. “I think Fred could have possibly mixed up his potions ingredients and caused an explosion, the new potion affecting his brain when it combusted. I’ve seen a few rare cases before.”  
“Well is it going to fix itself? Will I get my memory back,” Fred’s stomach clenched tightly as he looked at the older Healer.   
“It’s unclear now. Some people have had their memories return within weeks, some never do,” Healer Swell looked at Fred, her eyes sympathetic as she looked at the redhead. “We’ll have to wait and see what the case is for you, but we don’t have much to go off of.”  
“Right okay,” Fred let a breath out that he hadn’t realized he was holding in. “Georgie, catch me up. What’d I miss?”  
“Actually, I'd like to speak with George for a moment. In the hallway perhaps,” Healer Swell turned towards Harry who was standing behind her looking absolutely befuddled. “You too Mr. Potter, and we can see if we can find the girls out there. We’ll be right back Fred.”  
Healer Swell ushered the two young men out into the hallways where Ginny and Hermione occupied two chairs halfway down from Fred’s room. Hermione, who had her head in her hands as Ginny rubbed her back, sat bolt upright at the sight of the trio.   
“George please tell me that daft idiot is playing a terrible joke,” Hermione’s voice had a slight sadness to it as she looked at her brother in law.   
“Sorry Mione, turns out Freddie somehow messed up his potion and blew his memory to bits.”  
“George! Honestly,” Ginny wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulder as the older witch started to cry. “Read the room you idiot!”  
“Let’s all regroup for just a moment,” Healer Swell’s calming voice floated around the group of young adults and they all instantly looked at her. “I know Fred’s diagnosis is a bit of an obstacle, but it’s nothing you lot can’t sort out I’m sure.  
“Now with the happenings and changes of the last year, there’s clearly a lot that Fred has missed out on. Don’t overload the poor bloke with an information dump. You’ve got to ease him into it, start out small and move onto the bigger stuff later,” Healer Swell paused and looked towards Hermione. “Okay maybe not all of the big stuff. It would probably be a good idea to tell Fred he’s got a wife now or else you two will go home and he’ll be right confused.”  
Hermione forced a small smile towards the Healer as she continued to explain what they could do to help Fred in this transition period. As much as she tried to retain the information being given, her mind was elsewhere. Fred and Hermione had been married for barely six months now, they were just getting the hang of things and now… well now this. If the universe was trying to tell Hermione anything, it was that nothing would ever go her way.   
“Now I suggest only two of you go in right now, perhaps George and Hermione,” Healer Swell turned to the duo, Hermione still in her chair and George standing next to her. “You two can maybe explain a bit about what’s going on. After that, you’re free to go. Fred doesn’t seem to have any life threatening injuries so he’s alright to go home for now. Just bring him back in a week.”  
George placed his hand on Hermione’s arm, slowly leading her back down the hallway towards Fred’s room. She tried to clear her head, keep her thoughts clear and focused on Fred’s wellbeing. But she found that she couldn’t do it. A few feet from the doorway of the hospital room, Hermione stopped in her tracks.   
“George, what if he hates me,” Hermione's eyes shimmered with tears as she looked up at her brother. “What if he resents me for getting married?”  
“Well love, ministry says there’s no way round that one so even if he did hate you there’s not much he could do about it,” George gave the brunette witch a small smile. “Besides, Fred’s known you for ages. Reckon he’ll react the same as he did a year ago. You’ll be fine, I swear it on my twin.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but accepted the hug that George offered her. The duo finally made their way into the room to find Fred staring at his left hand.   
“Oi! Did I run off and get married too?”  
“Well, the Ministry passed a Marriage Law on the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. They paired us all up and married us off,” George scoffed as he took up the seat on Fred’s right side, Hermione going to his left. “Mum nearly blew a gasket, but she was more than happy to plan a few weddings.”  
“Well,” Fred looked up at George, his eyes flitting to Hermione for a moment before going back to his twin. “Where’s the lucky bird that gets to call herself Mrs. Fred Weasley? She here to come and whisk me home now?”  
“She is,” Hermione said quietly. Fred’s head whipped around towards the curly haired witch as she held up her left hand, showcasing a golden ring with rubies and diamonds encrusted into the band. “Mrs. Weasley at your service.”  
Fred’s face contorted in confusion as he stared at Hermione, then he began to laugh. His eyes started to water as he looked between George and Hermione.   
“I’ve seen lots of good pranks in my lifetime, but this one takes the cake,” Fred grinned wildly. “How’d you get Granger in on this one?”   
Hermione dipped her head down, covering her eyes with her hands as George had done earlier. George glared at Fred for a moment before sighing loudly.   
“Okay let’s clear the air for a moment,” George groaned. “No ones playing any pranks. Fred’s really got amnesia, Hermione is really chained to this tosser forever, and Potter really did knock up poor Ginny.”  
Hermione let out a wry giggle as she surveyed the twins. Her laughter bubbles up, spilling out of her uncontrollably as tears of joy leaked down her face.   
“Jesus Mione, don’t take it too harshly,” George chastised the brunette.   
“H-he’s got no eyebrows,” Hermione barely got the words out between her laughter, George quickly joining her as Fred leaped from the bed in search of a mirror, his pale ass on display for any unlucky soul that might pass him.   
“Merlin’s saggy balls George, my beautiful face,” Fred’s cries from the hallway could be heard inside the hospital room as George and Hermione dissolved into a fit of giggles. “My poor beautiful eyebrows. Oi! Healer nurse ma’am? Have you got something to fix this?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I'm still trying to figure out how exactly I want to write Hermione and Fred's characters so I'm open to any suggestions you guys have!

A few hours after Fred’s eyebrow meltdown found himself, George, and Hermione checking out of St. Mungo’s. Ginny and Harry has left soon after making sure Fred was alright, leaving the awkwardly assembled trio alone.  As soon as he had gotten his eyebrows fixed up, Fred’s demeanor has done a full 180 degree flip. He was quiet and reserved, twiddling his fingers together as Hermione filled out his discharge papers. He had tried to do it himself but realized he didn’t know his own address, bringing his mood down even more. 

“You lot want an escort home or can you handle Mr. Grumpy Pants by yourself love,” George prompted. 

“I think we’ll be alright. If I need anything, I’ll floo you later,” Hermione gave a tight lipped smile. “Give my love to Angie and… and the fish!”

Hermione was about to mention George and Angelina’s 3 month old, Rosie, when she thought better of it. She didn’t want to startle Fred with yet another thing he has “missed”. 

“I’ll let her know. She said she wants you round soon to, ah, clean the fish tank,” George rubbed his neck as he tried to come up with a believable anecdote for his wife and child. “Bye Mione. Fred, don’t cause too much trouble for the lovely lady, yeah?”

George dropped a quick kiss on Hermione’s head and pulled his brother in for a hug. 

“Listen I know things are tough, but give it a go for at least a week or two before you try and tap out,” George whispered in Fred’s ear as they embraced. “If you need anything, I’ll be at the shop tomorrow.”

The twins broke apart and Fred gave a grim smile to George. George waved goodbye one more time and departed down the hallway in search of the hospital’s floo network. 

“Alright Mrs. Weasley, you and you’re husband are good to go,” a young witch at the nurses station smiled at the couple and handed her some dispatch papers. “Have a lovely day!”

Hermione turned towards Fred, his face cold and unmoving as he seemed to process the scene before him. 

“Right well, floo’s around the corner,” Hermione said quietly as she led the way. “The house is in Brighton, right on the beach. When you pop into the floo just say ‘Seaside Ranch’ and it’ll take you right in. If you don’t make it, well I tried.” 

Hermione attempted the joke cautiously, only getting a small smirk from Fred. She entered the fireplace and threw down the floo powder, disappearing into the green flames. 

“Seaside Ranch!”

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the cozy living room of her home. Before Fred could trail in, she waved her wand and quickly hid the pictures in the room. Most of them displayed photos from the last year; her and Fred’s wedding, George and Angelina’s wedding, Teddy’s first birthday, the most recent Weasley Christmas. Hermione decided she would ease her husband into the world that they had created since last May. 

Her husband who didn’t even remember marrying her. 

A whoosh behind her alerted Hermione to Fred’s presence, turning around to see him dusting off his sweatpants and t-shirt. He looked around the living room with a curious glance, clearly not recognizing anything. 

“Well, this is it,” Hermione smiler up at Fred. “I’ll give you the tour, come on.”

Fred dutifully followed Hermione as she showed him around. They walked through the kitchen and living room, then walked down a short hallway that broke off into four bedrooms. 

“Right well the first door is the study and then we have two guest rooms, a small bath, and this is our room right here,” Hermione pauses outside the door. “But, ah, I wouldn’t be offended if you wanted to sleep in the guest room tonight. It’s almost a quarter to nine so I should be turning in anyways.”

Hermione had turned away from Fred, getting ready to trudge back to the kitchen to find something edible when his voice surprised her. 

“Would you mind,” Fred’s voice was just as cautious and soft as hers was earlier. “If I took a shower real quick? Feels like I’ve still got potion stuck where potion should not be.”

“Of course Fred,” Hermione quickly turned back to him. “This is your home too, don’t forget.”

Fred nodded shortly and parted from Hermione to head back down the hallways. Hearing the bedroom door shut, she sighed and slowly sulked back to the kitchen. Stopping for a quick moment, she turned over one of the photos she had hidden earlier and stared at it for a moment. 

The photo moved slowly, showing a man and woman dressed for their wedding. The man, tall and slim, has his arms around the woman, his eyes bright and excited as he swung her in the air. She laughed alongside him and kissed him when her feet reached the ground, her white ball gown pooling around her. Hermione thought back to the moment fondly. She hadn’t needed to, but she knew if the opportunity arose that this would be the memory should would use to conjure up her patronus. 

Setting to work on making a cup of tea and some toast, Hermione let her thoughts wander through the events of the past few hours. When Harry had come rushing in to her office, nearly knocking over her secretary Poppy, and exclaiming that they needed to get to St. Mungo’s immediately, Hermione had thought the worst. Her friends and family had suffered through so much the past few years that her mind went into auto pilot at the slightest mention of danger. It wasn’t until she was sobbing into Harry’s chest in the middle of Diagon Alley that he had confirmed that Fred was in fact alive and she didn’t have anything to worry about. Oh how wrong he had been.

If she was being honest, she didn’t think her life could take any more ups or downs. From being thrown into a forced marriage law, to falling in love with her best friends brother, to facing the potential that she might never get her husband back, Hermione was drained. Her post war life was not supposed to be more emotionally exhausting than defeating Voldemort and being on the run, but here she was. Hermione Granger Weasley was slumped over her kitchen counter crying over a cup of tea. She hadn't realized when the tears had started up, but as drop after drop fell from her cheeks to her cup of tea, Hermione figured this would be a normal occurrence in her life now.

“Hermione?”

Whipping around and wiping furiously at her eyes, Hermione found Fred standing across the kitchen from her.. His hair was still damp and he was now dressed in a worn Hollyhead Harpies shirt and black sweatpants. On a normal day, Hermione would’ve thought he looked quite fit and taken the opportunity to possibly seduce her husband in the kitchen. 

But today was  _ not  _ a normal day. Today was the worst day in quite awhile in Hermione’s opinion.

“Sorry I,” Hermione sniffled as she tried to come up with an excuse as to why she was crying in her kitchen. “I’m just going to head to bed now.”

Hermione whipped back around, quickly dumping out her tea and started to rinse out the cup in her hand. She could feel Fred staring at her, feel his eyes scanning her as if he stared long enough that something would change. 

“Hermione, I’m sorry,” Fred’s voice sounded more strained than usual. “I’m trying to remember, but it’s all a blur to me. I-”

“Goodnight Fred,” Hermione said suddenly, effectively ending Fred’s sentence. “You can sleep in whichever room you’d like.”

Hermione walked past Fred quickly and walked towards their bedroom. She could hear Fred sighing and a clanging sound coming from the kitchen. She tried not to worry herself too much as she stripped down to take a shower. 

As hot water rushed over her body, Hermione tried to move her mind away from the situation at hand. Her thoughts quickly sprang to her work and how she should probably take a leave of absence to help Fred through his situation. Or maybe she’d just be a hindrance… Either way she’d have to look at her schedule tomorrow and probably talk with George to make sure they were on the same page regarding Fred. 

A deep sigh escaped her lips as water massaged the deep knots in Hermione’s back. Usually Fred massaged the knots in her back at the end of the week, but now that was out of the question. She reached for the shampoo and lathered it into her hair, eyes fluttering closed as she remembered how just the morning before Fred had done the simple act for her. That and some… not so simple or innocent acts for her in the shower.  It seemed that even when Hermione tried to push Fred from her mind that he kept cropping up in unwanted places. With a quick rinse of her curls, Hermione shut the water off and stepped out of the shower in search of a towel. 

“Hey Hermione I-”, Fred stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner of the en-suite, raking his eyes down Hermione’s body as she grabbed her towel off of the rack. 

Hermione for her part was unphased by Fred’s presence in the bathroom, now accustomed to him getting ready for work while she showered or changed beside him. In fact she showed no sign of changing anything until she looked up at Fred’s shocked face. 

“Fred? You had a question,” Hermione stood upright and wrapped the towel around her hair and pulled her bathrobe on. “Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?”

Fred stood in the entryway to the bathroom still, his feet unable to move as he watched Hermione’s movements. She was applying lotion to her face now, her bathrobe flitting up every once in awhile to expose more of her creamy thighs as she stood over the sink.

“Uh, I was going to ask where the sheets for the guest bedroom were,” Fred rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes following Hermione’s bum as she bent down and reached into the cabinet below the sink. “But I can, uh, I’ll find them myself. Don’t worry bout me.”

Hermione turned around towards Fred and gave him a small smile. She handed him the sheet set she had grabbed from below the sink and turned back towards the sink, toweling off her hair and running a brush through the curls. 

“I’m always going to worry about you, you’re my husband whether you remember it or not,” Hermione set down the brush and smirked at Fred through the mirror. “Did you enjoy the view?”

Fred’s cheeks turned a marvelous shade of red as he tried to turn his face away from the witch who was displaying a wolfish smile. Hermione sauntered past him as she headed to the large oak dresser next to their bed. 

“Well, night Mione,” Fred said quietly, waving at Hermione as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Quickly changing into her pajamas and braiding her hair, Hermione turned to face the bed and climbed into the right side without thinking about it. She usually slept on the left, but the pillows on the right still smelt like Fred’s aftershave and she wanted to feel just a little bit of normalcy.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to let sleep take over her body. But sleep wasn’t coming tonight, she could already tell. Shutting her eyes tightly, Hermione hugged Fred’s pillow and hummed to herself.

_ Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you. _


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew hello friends!! I am back and ready to satisfy your reading needs. Our family moved and I started a new job so that’s why it’s been a hot second between updates BUT the story is finished so you’ll get the remaining chapters soon. I am always open to suggestions on what you’d like to see happen though so leave some love!! Thank you!!

_ “Percy you told a joke! I’m so-” _

_ “Fred!” _

_ Hermione screamed at the tall redhead, but the sound didn’t reach him. The wall in front of him exploded and crumbled on top of him.  _

_ “Fred! No no no,” Hermione fell to her knees and bent over the pile of rubble, digging as fast as she could. She finally reached her goal and let out a heart wrenching scream. Fred laid below the rubble, unmoving and face blanched to a ghastly white color. Blood smeared down the side of his head as Hermione continued to sob and scream.  _

_ “Fred no! Please no! Please come back!” _

_ “Hermione.” _

_ The voice was faint and Hermione found herself whipping around looking for the voice, her hands still on Fred’s lifeless form as she wailed harder.  _

_ “Hermione please. Hermione. Hermione.” _

“Hermione!”

With a jolt, Hermione sat up in bed. Sweat covered her body as she tried to clear her brain of the horrendous nightmare she’d just endured. She hadn’t had a nightmare in months, but this one felt so real. 

“Hermione?”

Hermione jumped at the noise, turning to see Fred sitting next to her. His eyes showed a clear concern for her and his hand was placed gently on her arm. 

“Are you alright? I heard you shouting from down the hall.”

Hermione could only nod, forming words seemed like a bit too much at the moment. She ran a hand down her face and turned towards the small clock on her bedside table. 

_ 2:27 AM.  _

“I-I think I remember something.”

Hermione’s eyes flitted from her hands up to Fred’s face. His eyebrows were knit in confusion as he tried to remember what exactly he had seen. 

“You were shouting my name, but it was a good thing. And we were in a big ballroom, you were wearing a green dress,” Fred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s all I remember.”

“George’s wedding. I was laughing at you because you wanted to sneak off to the nearest closet for a quick shag,” Hermione blushed as she recalled the memory. “It was quite funny in all honesty. I kept telling you people would notice if the best man disappeared and you told me Ron did the same thing at Harry and Ginny’s wedding.”

The memory of their friends wedding made Hermione frown, remembering the times that her and Fred were actually a couple and not just two people living together made her heart hurt. Of course more than anything she wanted her husband back, but this Fred was not her husband. This was a Fred who didn’t know about their almost year long relationship, who hadn’t been there for every up and down during this damned marriage law. This Fred was her childhood friend who had no romantic feelings for her. 

“Thank you for checking on me Fred, but I can assure you that I’m perfectly fine now. You can go back to bed.”

Fred stared at her for a moment, before nodding curtly and leaving the room. As soon as she heard the door shut, Hermione shoved her face into her pillow and screamed loudly. It seemed this situation would never end.

-

In the morning, Hermione made sure to wake up before Fred and get ready for her day, lest there be any awkward bump ins like last night. As she stared at her closet trying to choose an outfit, she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. 

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Hermione was greeted with a sight that she couldn’t help but laugh at. Fred and most of her kitchen counters were covered in some sort of batter and the mixer on the counter was still spinning away, continuing to splatter everything in sight with batter. With a quick wand wave, Hermione stopped the mixer and cautiously stepped into the kitchen.

“Fredric Weasley what on earth did you do?”

-

To his credit, Fred Weasley did not think a muggle mixer would give him this much trouble. He had added all of the ingredients for George’s pancakes into the bowl and turned it on, leaving it to mix while he tried to find anything else he could make for breakfast.

And that was his mistake.

The mixer had apparently gotten angry with the fact that he was ignoring it and began to spray batter all over the kitchen. The sudden batter explosion had startled him so much that he dropped the pans he was holding and desperately tried to turn off the cursed machine. 

“Fredric Weasley what on earth did you do?”

Well, at least the mixer had stopped spraying everything in sight. Fred was sure, however, that he was now in the doghouse with his wife he didn’t remember.

“Well you see, I was making pancakes,” Fred slowly turned towards Hermione, who was trying to hide the smirk on her face. “And then this blasted machine tried to attack me! Honest to Merlin, it just started throwing batter at me. I think it knows I’m new here.”

“If it’s any consolation, the machines didn’t like you even when you had been here for awhile,” Hermione cast a quick cleaning charm around the kitchen and then over Fred himself. “I’m supposed to head over to Grimmauld Place today to help Ginny sort out some of her nursery things, so I probably won’t be back until mid day. I’m sure George wouldn’t mind seeing you though.”

Fred smile and nodded as Hermione left the room. He had a distinct feeling that Hermione was avoiding being around him, but he couldn’t place exactly why. For his part, Fred wanted to get back to normal, or as normal as possible, but it seemed his wife was intent on making sure that didn’t happen. 

After Hermione had flooed out, Fred had made his way back to their bedroom to pick out an outfit and freshen up for the day. He glanced at the pictures around the room but nothing looked familiar. There was a photo on one side of the bed that showed Hermione somewhere warm, a beach it seemed, laughing at whoever was taking the photo. On the other side of the bed was a photo of Hermione and him at the Burrow, snuggled on the couch and smiling at each other. 

His eyes scanned to the wall and he smiled at a family photo from he and George’s 21st birthday. He remembered this one, it was one of the last memories he could conjure up. He and George were at the center of the photo, surrounded by the rest of their family, including Hermione and Harry. Fred couldn’t help but notice that he and Hermione seemed to be smiling and laughing with each other instead of everyone else in the photo. Maybe there was something there before they were pushed into a marriage mandated by the ministry. 

Fred finished changing and then flooed to Diagon Alley. He had decided to walk through the alley and see if anything struck a chord with his memory. Most of the shops were up and running now and the familiar alley thrummed with new life. Crowds of people walked leisurely across the cobblestone paths, enjoying the sunny Saturday afternoon. People were crowded outside of Florean Fortescue’s, waiting eagerly for a scoop of ice cream, while others floated in and out of Flourish and Blotts.

Finally, the bright orange and purple storefront came into view. Fred looked up at his shop, smiling at how fireworks exploded from the top of the store every few minutes, exciting customers and bystanders alike. 

With a grin, Fred pushed open the doors to the shop and was immediately greeted with a confetti bomb to the face. 

“Okay! Are you dousing everyone with glitter or am I just lucky,” Fred walked towards the register where he saw George having a conversation with someone. Upon hearing his twins voice, George turned around, revealing a slim woman with copper skin and a small baby nestled against her chest. “Forge have you been hiding this beautiful woman and adorable baby from me?” 

“Hello Fred, glad to see your spirits are up,” Angelina smiled and embraced her brother in law as he rounded the counter.

“Sorry mate, didn’t want to overload you at the hospital yesterday,” George smiled at his brother and clamped a hand on his shoulder. “This is Rosie Jane, the newest addition to the Weasley clan until Ginny pops out her little one. Want to hold her?”

Fred nodded eagerly as Angelina handed the sleeping baby to him. He couldn’t help the overwhelming emotion that swept through him as he looked at his niece. Her dark curls and button nose had him hooked from the moment he saw her. 

“Yup **,** same reaction as the first time he saw her,” Angelina giggled as she pecked George’s cheek. “I’m running down to Grimmauld to help Ginny out. I’ll be back in about an hour love.”

George and Angelina said a quick goodbye, then she exited the shop. George gestured to the back room and Fred followed, his niece snuggling further into his arms as the duo settled into the couch. 

“So,” George began. “How’s married life treating you Freddie?”

“I don’t think she wants to be married to me,” Fred sighed. “Everytime I try to talk to her or get close to her she shuts me out. I just want to try and figure out what my life was like before all of this happened, I’m hoping getting back into my routine will help me remember what it actually was.”

“Well keep trying, that’s kind of how you won her over in the first place,” George smirked as Fred blew raspberries towards his daughter. “You kept wearing her down until finally she caved and married your sorry arse.”

“Hey! I hear there was also a marriage law that forced her to marry me,” Fred grinned up at his twin. “How’d that go over with everyone? I’m sure Hermione was furious and tried to fight Kingsley himself over it.”

“Everyone was pretty cross about it at first, but whatever system they’ve used seemed to work out well, even Ron’s been quite happy with his new wife.”

“There’s some poor girl shackled to our little Ronnie for life,” Fred’s eyebrows raised in amusement as he let out a chuckle.

“Listen Fred, maybe you should just talk to Hermione,” George leaned over and looked seriously at his twin. He hated seeing his brother in pain, especially when he felt partially responsible for what had happened to him. “I don’t want this to cause any more unnecessary problems between you two. I know you’re still trying to remember but you really do love Hermione, I wouldn’t lie to you. You’ll work it out in the end.”

Fred paused the slow rocking motion he had employed to calm his niece and blinked at his brother. His mind was foggy but he had heard the words before. 

_ “We’ll work it out in the end, love.” _

“George what did you just say?”

“I said, you’ll work it out in the end?”

_ Fred was once again in the ballroom he had seen before. He was on the large dance floor, surrounded by his friends and family. He had just passed off Angelina to her new husband when someone new fell into his arms. The music slowed and he pulled the woman closer to him.  _

_ “Have you had a good time tonight?” _ _   
_ _ “Of course I have,” a string of giggles escaped the woman and instantly Fred knew it was Hermione. He looked down at her and smiled. “It’s always fun when the Weasley’s get involved. I think Bill and Charlie convinced Ron to run off and elope finally.” _

_ Fred let out a small chuckle as he quickly captured Hermione’s lips in his, she let out a small gasp before returning the kiss eagerly. _

_ “Fredric Weasley you have some nerve,” Hermione giggled as she gave him another chaste kiss. “You sure you don’t just want to run down to the courthouse or something?” _ _   
_ _ “What are you trying to ditch me already Mione? I’m quite the catch around here,” Fred smirked at Hermione, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. Hermione pressed her hand to his cheek and pulled him closer to her.  _

_ “I know not everything is going how you’d planned it, but I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else Fred. We’ll work it out in the end love,  don’t you worry.” _

“Holy shit.”

“Language! There are children present!”

“Oh sod off Georgie, I remembered something!”

-

“No the crib goes on the left side and the changing table is on the right.”

“For Merlin’s sake Ginny would you make up your mind!”

Hermione sat on the windowsill of the grey colored nursery facing Ginny in the rocking chair across from her. The redhead had both of her arms crossed over her baby bump as she surveyed the room before her. 

“Maybe the crib would look good by the window then? But the light would probably wake the poor thing,” Ginny groaned and let her head fall back onto the headrest. “Why is this so hard?”

“Because you insist on making it hard,” Hermione smiled as she waved her wand and sent the crib to the right and the changing table to the left. “How does that look? So the dresser and changing table are on the same wall. You know, in case of any massive blowouts your child decides to grace you with.”

“Oh yuck, that’s just fowl Hermione,” Ginny pretended to gag as she laughed at her best friend. “So how’s life with Fred? Are you two getting along?” 

“It’s… been difficult,” Hermione sighed and looked out the window to avoid eye contact with her friend. “He’s not the same person he was last week. Fred and I had just fallen into a really good routine and now I’m not quite sure where to go from here. I don’t want to lose him but I also don’t want to start all the way from the beginning, you know?”   
“Is he being difficult? Because I can still hex him seven ways to Sunday.”

“No! He’s being a perfect gentleman, it’s like he’s barely registered almost a year of his life is missing! I’d almost prefer him to be cold and distant,” Hermione groaned and turned back to Ginny. “What on earth am I going to do? I have no idea how to approach this! For once in my life I’m absolutely clueless.” 

“Why don’t you try talking to him? I’m sure he’d appreciate hearing your thoughts on the situation,” Angelina stood in the doorway with a box of pastries in her hands. “Sorry I’m late, decided to pick up some of Gin’s favorite custard tarts.”   
“And you are forgiven for anything you’ve ever done wrong,” Ginny grabbed the box eagerly from Angelina and picked out the aforementioned tart. “Please tell Mione she’s thinking way too hard about all of this.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, but still looked to Angelina for advice. Since being paired with the twins, Hermione and Angelina had formed a close bond. Sometimes it felt like Ange was the only one who really understood the things she and Fred went through in their relationship. 

“You know Fred as well as I do love, he’s a big talker,” Angelina sat down next to Hermione on the window sill and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure he’s trying to figure out what’s going on in that big head of yours just as much as you are. Look at it this way, the only other person who knows what you’re going through right now is Fred. He’s down at the shop with George right now.”

Hermione let out a low groan and stood up. Ginny stood and hugged her friend, squeezing her as tightly as she could with her stomach in the way. 

“You’ve got this Mione! Owl me later with all the details,” Ginny waved off the brunette witch as she settled back into her chair with another custard tart. “Good gods these are sublime. Muggles really know their way around a good dessert.”

-

Hermione exited the Floo in the back room of the twins shop, smiling at the normalcy of the scene before her. George was running product out to the shop, coming in and out of the room as quickly as his feet could move him. Fred was on the other side of the room with a self writing quill and parchment floating next to him as he did inventory. When he heard the rush of the fireplace, he turned around, revealing Rosie cuddled against his chest and strapped into a baby carrier. Fred smiled at Hermione and walked over to her, gesturing for her to sit on the couch that he and George had occupied not too long ago. 

“Lo’ Hermione, how was Ginny’s?”

“She’s just as indecisive as ever that girl,” Hermione rolled her eyes as she explained the multiple changes Ginny had made to the layout of the nursery. “I see you and Rosie have taken a liking to each other. Figures, she always liked you better than me.”

Fred chuckled as he unstrapped the baby and set her in the portable crib next to the couch. Hermione tried to present herself as calmly as possible even though her nerves were screaming at her to leave the room. 

“Fred I-”

“So earlier-”

Fred and Hermione both stopped and smiled at each other before laughing. Fred gestured for Hermione to continue, prompting her to take a calming breath before speaking to Fred.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been a bit… distant. This whole ordeal has really turned me all around,” Hermione ran a hand over her face and sighed loudly. “No that doesn’t make sense at all. It’s just, I don’t know how to act around you anymore. You don’t remember a single thing from our relationship.”   
“Actually I do. I mean just a little bit, but I remembered more while you were gone.”

“Fred! Why didn’t you lead with that,” Hermione gently smacked Fred’s shoulder as he sheepishly smiled at her. “Well, what did you remember?”

“It was from George’s wedding again. You and I were dancing and you told me that everything would work out in the end,” Fred smiled and gently grasped Hermione’s hand in his. “I still believe that, even after all of the crazy things that have happened to us. And I might not know what we’ve even been through, but I know that it will work itself out for the best.”

Hermione couldn’t help but stare at the man before her, shocked at the words coming out of his mouth. Although he didn’t know their history and couldn’t remember the most important parts of their shared life, Fred was still the same sweet and caring man he had always been. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, I'm sorry that I fell off the face of the earth and stopped posting. To avoid that nuicanse, I'm going to post all the remaining chapters right now because I feel very bad about leaving you hanging. (And I might have started a new Fremione fic but that's neither here nor there) Cheers!

“George Fabian Weasley you are lucky your brother is alive!”

George had barely stepped through the hearth of his childhood home when his mother started screaming at him. As Molly focused her attention on her son, he held out his daughter, using the small infant as a shield from his mother’s wrath.

“Look Mum, Rosie is so excited to see you! She’s giggling look at that,” George breathed in relief as his mother smiled and took her granddaughter into her arms, cooing at the girl.

“Oh you’re lucky this time, I won’t be as forgiving next time you hooligans have a workplace accident,” Molly sighed and kissed George on the cheek. “Where’s Angelina?”

“She’s got practice today, sends her love to everyone and has begged for some leftover roast,” George plopped down on the large couch in the living room between Bill and Ron. Ron had Bill’s daughter Victoire on his lap as he read Babbity Rabbity to her. The little girls blonde curls would fly around her face as she laughed at her uncle’s silly voices. “Oi Vic, I’m the funny uncle, what are you laughing at this one for?”

“Wonnie!”

Ron smirked up at George, who looked absolutely flabbergasted that his niece has learned his younger brother’s name and not his own. Bill chuckled from beside his brothers and nudged George’s shoulder.

“Chin up Georgie, you’ve just got to get Rosie to learn someone else’s name before Ron’s and you’ll be golden.”

“That’ll be me, obviously.”

All three Weasley men looked up to see Fred standing in front of the fireplace, Hermione standing next to him with an amused smirk on her face. The duo brushed the soot off of their clothes just as Molly rushed back into the living room, sans a grandbaby in her arms.

“Oh Freddie, I’m so glad you’re okay! You had me worried sick!”

  
“I’m fine mum, but it was all George’s fault!”

  
“Hey! That’s not fair,” George complained. “And where on earth did you put my daughter mum?”

As if answering his question, a short and slim brunette came around the corner and sat across from couch George and his brothers occupied. She sported a wide smile as she rocked a now asleep Rosie in her arms. 

“I stole her from your mum as soon as she came into the kitchen,” a thick Scottish accent rung through the room as the woman looked up at George and smirked.  “Hope you don’t mind, she’s just the cutest little bundle.”

“Hear that Ronniekins, Cami is literally begging you for a baby right now,” George chuckled as Ron’s face went beet red. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at the interaction in front of her. She motioned for Fred to follow her and they took up residence on the couch that held the woman and sleeping baby.

“Fred this is Camila, Ron’s wife. She was a year below us in Hufflepuff,” Camila looked up at the duo and gave another big smile to Fred. Her hazel eyes shimmered brightly as she turned back towards the baby in her arms. Fred took in her bronzed skin and short bobbed haircut. She didn’t seem like type of girl Ron would normally go for, but she seemed to fit right into their craziness nonetheless.

“Alright dearies, dinner is on the table,” Molly bustled back into the living room and started to round up her children. “Bill stop harassing Ronald, George keep your hands to yourself!”

The group settled comfortably around the large table, each drifting to their usual spots. Arthur sat at the head of the table with Molly on his left side. As she took account of her family, Molly furrowed her brows. 

“Where are Harry and Ginny,” Molly asked loudly, causing her children to quiet down.

“Harry said something about an appointment today,” Ron murmured through a mouthful of food. Camila slapped his shoulder and he coughed loudly before clearing his throat. “Sorry mum.”

Mrs. Weasley smiled in Ron’s direction as everyone else filled their plates. Bill and Fleur sat across from her with Victoire between them, her hands rushing back and forth from her food plate to touching her mum’s burgeoning stomach. Next to them were Ron and Camila, who were now whispering to each other and giggling loudly. Beside Molly, George and Angelina were cooing over Rosie who was making faces at Fred and Hermione over George’s shoulder. At the very end of the table sat Percy and his wife Audrey, the two silently debating something as they did most visits. The two were so alike Molly had to wonder how they didn’t argue every other second. 

To be honest, Molly had wondered many times over the past year if her children were matched up with their true soul mates. But the way Hermione cared for Fred and seeing Cami gently correct Ron in a way nobody could, Molly knew the Ministry had somehow gotten it perfect. 

Just as dessert was coming around the table, Ron stood up and cleared his throat. 

“Oi pipe down! I’ve got something to say,” slowly the table quieted down as everyone turned to look at Ron. “Well, Cami and I wanted to share some news with you lot. I’m gonna be a dad!”

The table erupted with cheers as several people got up to congratulate, Molly, Arthur, and Bill among them. Fred turned towards Hermione, who had plastered an obviously fake grin on her face, and furrowed his brow. He tapped her shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. The pair quickly left the table and exited out the back door towards the backyard. 

“Are you alright? You just looked a bit uncomfortable back there,” Fred asked quietly. His arms were shoved in his coat pockets as he slyly tried to avoid eye contact with Hermione. 

“Well, I’ve been meaning to tell you something, it’s a bit of a big deal so I apologize for not saying anything sooner,” Hermione sighed and faced towards Fred, their eyes finally meeting. “When the Ministry set the Marriage Law into action, it came with a set of bylaws. Everyone was to get married within a year of the law being instituted and they had another year after their marriage date to produce a child, then one more within three years of that.”

Fred stared at Hermione, realization dawning across his face as he understood what she was implying. 

“How long have we been married then?”

“Just a bit over six months, we’ve been married since October,” Hermione sighed loudly and took Fred’s hand in hers. “I should’ve told you about this earlier, but now I don’t quite have a choice. We have to go down to Saint Mungo’s next week for our biannual check ups that the Ministry is insisting upon. I’m sorry to spring this all up at once. I’ve been so preoccupied lately that I completely forgot.”

Fred smiled down at Hermione, the blush on her cheeks increasing as she noticed the attention Fred was lavishing her with. Without a second to think about it, Fred tugged on the hand that was holding Hermione’s and pulled her into his chest. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Fred swooped down and caught Hermione’s lips with his own. 

A startled gasp left Hermione’s mouth as she settled into Fred’s arms, her own hands coming up to tangle in his hair. Though the feel of his lips was welcome after almost two weeks without them, Hermione knew she couldn’t enjoy the moment fully.

“Fred,” Hermione pulled back and stared at her husband, who had a far off look in his eyes. “Fred I don’t think-”

“I remembered something again.”

Hermione looked shocked as Fred looked back at her with equally widened eyes. 

“I remember us, in muggle London…”

_ “What are we doing here,” Hermione grinned as the pair strolled down a lovely muggle street. They passed by row houses with neatly trimmed topiaries that reminded Hermione of scenes from her favorite childhood movie,  _ Mary Poppins. 

_ “We’re off to dinner love,” Fred smiled as he squeezed her hand that was wrapped around his arm. “Harry said you really liked this place.” _

_ Hermione looked up to see one of her favorite Greek restaurants lit up in front of them. A squeal of excitement filled the air as Hermione hugged Fred tightly.  _

_ “Oh I’m so excited, I haven’t been here in ages!” _

_ After being seated and ordering, Hermione and Fred sat comfortably talking over a bottle of wine. A loud peel of laughter escaped Hermione as Fred asked what various things around the restaurant were and made up uses for them. When her laughter had died down, Hermione’s eyes locked with Fred’s and she smiled.  _

_ “I’ve gotten you  something.”  _

_ “Oh Fred, you didn’t have to do that,” Hermione blushed deeply as she placed her hand over Fred’s.  _

_ “I think you’ll like it, close your eyes love,” Hermione did as she was told, knowing Fred wouldn’t dare prank her in the middle of such a public Muggle restaurant. “Okay now open.” _

_ When she opened her eyes, Hermione immediately gasped. Sitting on her left hand was a beautiful gold band with a teardrop shaped ruby in the middle, surrounded by a frame of diamonds.  _

_ “Oh Fred,” Hermione smiled up at the beaming wizard in front of her. “It’s beautiful, but don’t you think it’s a bit much for a first date?” _

_ “I figured it would be good if I got you a ring, seeing as you’ll be my wife in two months.” _

_ Hermione could only smile and lean in to plant a soft kiss on Fred’s lips.  _

_ “Yes by the way, you silly boy.” _

When he finished telling her what he had remembered, Fred turned towards Hermione and took in the stunned look on her face. He wished he could kiss her again.

“Yes you proposed on our first date because of the Ministry law,” Hermione looked into Fred’s eyes and leaned forward again. “Do you want to go home?”

“Absolutely.”

“Fred, Mione!”

The duo quickly turned back towards the Burrow at the sound of Ron’s voice. He was sporting a large grin as he looked at the couple. 

“Harry’s just flooed us, Ginny had the baby!”

Hermione squealed loudly as she turned to Fred, who wore an odd combination of shock and excitement on his face. She grabbed his hand as they made their way back into the nearly empty living room. 

“Half the lots already at the hospital, Fleur went home a bit ago with Vic but everyone else is waiting for us. Come on!”

A quick Floo trip and a run through Saint Mungo’s later, Hermione, Ron, and Fred we’re standing around Ginny’s hospital bed as they looked at the bundle in Harry’s arms. 

“Everyone, this is James Sirius Potter,” Harry smiles as a quiet gasp rang through the small crowd. “James, this is everyone.”

“He’s already got his father’s hairstyle,” Ginny pointed out as she lifted up the infant's hat to show off the unruly black wisps of hair atop his head. “Honestly I do all the work and the kid comes out looking just like his father?”

“Oh either way he’s absolutely gorgeous, now let me see my first grandson,” Mrs. Weasley held her arms out as Harry gently passed James to her. “I hope you aren’t as much trouble as your namesakes or you’ll send me to an early grave.”

Fred could feel Hermione pressing into his side and wrapped his arm around her quickly. The witch burrowed into him as their new nephew was passed around, Fred basking in the feeling of being home.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, maybe I'll add more later but for now this is it! Thanks for joining me on this ride!!

“Have your cycles been regular?”

“Yes.”

“Any changes in your health?”

“Well my chest is a little sore but I’m due for my period any day now.”

“Last sexual encounter?”

“Umm… about 3 and ½ weeks ago.”

“That long?”

The plump older Mediwitch in front of Hermione was quite intimidating, her scowl of judgment boring into Hermione’s face.  

“Well, my husband was in an accident and-”

“I’m afraid a Ministry official will have to come and inspect your home.”

“Oh no that won’t be-” 

“Sorry honey, I don’t make the rules,” the loud witch sighed and patted Hermione’s shoulder. “I’m just going to take a small blood sample and you’re all done.”

Hermione groaned as the witch made quick work of drawing the vial of blood from her and then sent her off. When she entered the waiting room, she saw Fred waiting for her.

“They said they’re sending a Ministry official over later today to inspect the house,” Fred rubbed his neck worriedly. “Sorry love.”

“Oh it’s not your fault Fred. In fact, I should have seen this coming. The Ministry has been so overbearing lately no one has gotten a chance to breathe,” Hermione sighed as she looked at the clock. “I’ve been given the day off for my appointment, so why don’t I go home and wait for them to stop by so you can go to the shop. I don’t want to slow down your day anymore than necessary.”

“Do you think they’ll want me home for the inspection?”

“If they do I can always floo you,” Hermione smiled up at Fred and kissed him lightly. “Have you remembered anything more?”

“Just the two. But things are feeling more familiar, like my routine at the shop. And people I know I haven’t met seem familiar to me.”

Fred felt as if he couldn’t properly articulate his feelings and thoughts to Hermione, but the understanding look on her face told him everything he needed to know. Fred knew he couldn’t do much better when it came to a wife, especially one willing to put up with their current situation. He knew that not many witches would stick around after an accident like his, but Hermione was trying her hardest to help Fred navigate his ‘new’ life and deal with her own feelings on the matter. A saint, if Fred had ever seen one.

“Well I’m relieved that things are getting easier for you,” Hermione kissed Fred’s hand that was clasped in hers and took a step away from him. “Well, I’m going to get on home. I’ll see you tonight, love.”

Fred waved goodbye to Hermione as she headed to her Floo, wondering if he could ever fall back in love with the stunning witch.

-

“Stupid Ministry, stupid check ups, stupid Ministry workers.”

Hermione was storming around the house, picking up things that were in the wrong place and dusting what needed to be dusted. While neither her nor Fred were overly tidy with their house, having the Ministry coming in to inspect every little detail of their lives was honestly terrifying to Hermione. She had spent the last two hours making sure that the worker coming to inspect their home wouldn’t have any reason to penalize the couple and make their lives harder than they already were.

“Hello? I’m here from the Ministry!”

Hermione walked into the living room to find none other than Parvati Patil standing in front of the fireplace. With a wide grin, Hermione crossed the room and hugged her former classmate.

“Parvati I had no clue that you’d be the one stopping by! It’s lovely to see you, it’s been awhile since we’ve had you and Lee round the house.”

“Well I hope I’m not interrupting anything, I heard about Fred’s accident. I’m terribly sorry, I can already see you two are doing better though,” Parvati opened up her file and glanced at Hermione. “I saw you went to your healer’s today, I’m just here to go over the information that you gave them today. Shouldn’t be too long.”   
Just as Parvati was about to speak again, the Floo activated again and George’s face appeared in the fireplace. He had a slight scowl on his face and looked as if he’d rather be doing anything else than making a Floo call.

“Mione, you look lovely as ever. And Parvati, what a lovely surprise! Well you’re busy I won’t interrupt.”   
“George Fabian, I know when you’re lying to me,” Hermione raised a brow at her brother in law as she crouched in front of the fireplace. “What did you do?”

“Well, now here’s the thing,” George laughed nervously. “Fred… kind of had another accident.”   
“WHAT?”   
“He was stocking the shelves in the backroom and he fell off of the ladder. We’re at Saint Mungo’s now,” George sighed. “And I know what you’re thinking, but Healer Swell already talked my good ear off. I know you don’t want to come back to this smelly hospital, but I think you need to.”   
“George you better pray to Merlin that you’ll be able to have more children when I get done with you,” Hermione quickly extinguished the flames and turned back to Parvati. “I am so sorry, I need to run. Can we reschedule?”   
“No need, your paperwork is all in order, I just needed to bring over some news about your medical exams actually.”   
-

30 minutes later, Hermione was rushing into the emergency ward of Saint Mungo’s, her eyes brimmed red as she came up to the front desk. She groaned loudly as she noticed that the Mediwitch behind the desk was the same from Fred’s last visit. 

“Listen, I don’t have time to argue with you again but-”

“Room 1810, on your right.”

The Mediwitch didn’t even look up at Hermione as she gave her the room number, Hermione not hesitating as she ran off down the hallway. When she reached the room, George was standing outside with Harry and Ginny, who had James in her arms. The small family looked like they were leaving from a check up on their newest edition.

“Hermione, thank heavens,” George pulled Hermione into his side and kissed her forehead quickly. “I’m so sorry love, this has all been a big catastrophe. Fred just woke up a minute ago and was asking for you.”   
Hermione nodded silently, trying to give a small smile to her family. To be completely honest, she couldn’t handle anymore curve balls in her and Fred’s relationship at the moment. She was terrified of what she would find when she went into the hospital room.

“Mione?”   
Hermione turned around and walked cautiously into the room. Fred was sitting on the bed, his work uniform still on, with a large bump on his forehead. Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes and she went to sit next to him.

“Oh you stupid idiot, don’t you ever scare me again,” Hermione hit Fred’s arm as she leaned up to kiss his chastely. “If you could stop getting injured at work that would do wonders for my anxiety.”   
“Sorry love, I promise I’ll do my best not to injure myself again,” Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her into his side. “Besides, nothing could be as bad as when you sprained your ankle getting out of bed on our honeymoon.”   
“I tripped over  _ your  _ shoes! You basically-,” Hermione paused mid sentence and looked at Fred. “How did you remember that? From our honeymoon, how did you remember that?”

“Well,” Fred grinned cheekily at Hermione and raised his eyebrows. “I got my memories back. When I hit my head, something happened and I just remembered everything.”

Hermione cupped Fred’s face in her hands and kissed him squarely. His arms immediately went around her waist as he pulled Hermione closer to him. When she pulled back, her face was covered in tears. 

“No tears love, this is a good thing!”

  
“Fred,” Hermione sniffled and then smiled at Fred. “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
